A greek and a bunch of egyptians
by AWESOMENESSofPJO
Summary: Percy stumbles onto the Brooklyn House while he was saving some hippocampi in the area. The voice in his head, Nephthys, urges him to go inside and bad things start to happen.
1. A goddess is inside my head

**AN:** This is my first story so cut me some slack. Italics are the people's thoughts and I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.

Leo was admiring the awesomeness that he called the **ARGO II** when he got hit on the head by a book with a note on it. _I have to tell Annabeth about this,_thought Leo. (TIME SKIP) the TLH trio, Annabeth and Thalia were all at the big house reading a note,

**DEAR DEMIGODS,**

**Your probably thinking, how can a book help us? Well, We're glad you asked! We gave you this book so you can relive every single part in some of the stories and learn something new also.**

**Enjoy!**

**Apollo and Hermes**

"Well, who wants to read first?" asked Jason

"I do",said Thalia(Who appeared out of nowhere)

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes**

**ANNABETH AND I WERE RELAXING on the Great Lawn in central Park when she ambushed me with a question. ''You forgot, didn't you?" I went into red alert mode.**

''Cool!, Leo shouted. ''He has a red alert mode!''

**It's easy to panic when you're a new boyfriend.**

''Not really'' said Jason

**Sure, I'd fought monsters with Annabeth for years. Together we'd faced the wrath of the gods. We'd battled Titans and calmly faced death a dozen tines. But now that we were dating, one frown from her and I freaked. What had I done wrong? ****I mentally reviewed the picnic list: Comfy blanket? Check. Annabeth's favorite pizza with extra olives? Check. Chocolate toffee from La Maison du Chocolat? Check.**

Leo started drooling so Piper had to smack him upside the head.

**Chilled sparkling water with a twist of lemon? Check. Weapons in case of sudden Greek mythological apocalypse? Check.**

"Sounds like he didn't forget anything" said Leo.

**So what had I forgotten? I was tempted (briefly) to bluff my way through. Two things stopped me. First, I didn't want to lie to Annabeth. Second, she was too smart She'd see right through me.**

''Check and check'' said Annabeth

**So I did what I do best. I stared at her blankly and acted dumb. Annabeth rolled her eyes. ''Percy, today is September eighteenth. What happened exactly one month ago?"**

**"It was my birthday,'' I said.**

**That was true: August eighteenth. But judging from Annabeth's expression, that was not the answer she'd been hoping for.**

''Of course it wasn't'' Annabeth replied

**It didn't help my concentration that Annabeth looked so good today. She was wearing her regular camp Tshirt and shorts, but her tan arms and legs seemed to glow in the sunlight.**

Annabeth started blushing and Leo had a nose bleed.

**Her blond hair swept over her shoulders. Aeound her neck hung a lether cord with colorful beads from our demigod training camp-Camp Half-Blood. Her storm-gray eyes were as dazzling as ever. I just wish that their fierce look wasn't directed at me.**

**I tried to think**

''Don't strain yourself'' said Annabeth

**One month ago we'd defeated the Titan Kronos.**

''Isn't it _Saturn?'' _asked Jason.

**Was that what she meant? Then Annabeth set my priorities straight.**

**''Our first kiss, Seaweed Brain,'' she said. ''It's our one -month anniversary''**

**''Well . . . yeah!'' I thought: _Do people celebrate stuff like that? I have to remember birthdays, holidays, _and _all anniversaries?_**

''Sorry to burst your bubble but you have memorize all that'' said Annabeth,calmly

Jason shudderd, _I have to do all that?!_

**I tried for a smile. ''That's why we're having this great picnic, right?"**

**She tucked her legs underneath her. ''Percy . . . I love the picnic. Really. But you promised me to take me_ out to _a special dinner tonight. Remember?''**

'' Why can't you be like that Jason?'' Piper chided

**It's not that I _expect_ it, but you said you had something planned. So . . . ?''**

**I could hear hopefulness in her voice, but also doubt**

_Why can't he notice the big, obvious things like people's_ _feelings?,_ Annabeth thought

**She was waiting for me to admit the obvious: I'd forgotten. I was toast. I was boyfriend roadkill.**

**Just because I forgot, you shouldn't take that as a sign I didn't care about Annabeth. Seriously, the last month with her had been awesome. I was the luckiest demigod ever. But a special dinner . . . when had I mentioned that? Maybe I'd said it after Annabeth kissed me, which had sort of sent me into a fog. Maybe a Greek god had disguised himself as me and made her promise as a prank. Or maybe I was a rotten boyfriend.**

''Check, false, and dependable,'' Annabeth said

**Time to fess up. I cleared my throat. ''Well-''**

**A sudden streak of light made me blink, as if someone had dashed a mirror in my face. I looked around and I saw a brown delivery truck parked in the middle of the Great Lawn where no cars were allowed. Lettered on the side were the words:**

**HERNIAS ARE US**

"Wait, what's a hernia?'' Leo asked.

" A hernia is the protrusion of an organ or the fascia of an organ through the wall of the cavity that normally contains it." Annabeth explained.

**Wait . . . sorry. I'm dyslexic. **

''It's like Percy's talking to regular mortals,'' Thalia said.

**I squinted and decided it probably read:**

**HERMES EXPRESS**

**''Oh good,'' I muttered. ''We got mail''**

**''What?'' Annabeth asked.**

''Oh my gods, Annabeth doesn't know something!" Thalia shouted. "The world is ending!"

**I pointed at the truck. The driver was climbing out. He wore a brown uniform shirt and knee-length shorts along with stylish black socks and cleats. His curly salt-and-pepper hair stuck out around the edges of his brown cap. He looked like a guy in his mid-thirties, but I knew from experience he was actually in his mid-five-thousands.**

**Hermes. Messanger of the gods. Personal friend, dispensar of heroic quests, and frequent cause of migrant headaches.**

**He looked upset. He kept patting his pockets and wringing his hands. Either he'd lost something important**

_Oh, the irony, _Annabeth thought

**or he'd had too many espressos at the Mount Olympus Starbucks.**

''How did he know Mount Olympus had one!'' Annabeth shouted.

Everyone else looked at her weirdly.

**Finally, he spotted me and beckoned, _Get over here!_**

**That could've meant several things. If he was delivering a message in person from the gods, it was bad news. If he wanted something from me, it was also bad news. But seeing as he'd just saved me from explaining myself to Annabeth, I was too relieved to care.**

**''Bummer.'' I tried to sound regretful, as if my rump hadn't just been pulled from the barbecue.**

''Wasn't very convincing,'' Annabeth pointed out.

**''We'd better see what he wants.**

**How do you greet a god? If there's and etiquette guide for that,I haven't read it. I'm never sure if I'm supposed to shake hands, kneel, or bow and shout, ''We're not worthy!''**

**I knew**** Hermes better than most of the Olympians.**

''WHAT!'' Jason shouted. ''PERCY KNEW THE OLYMPIANS!''

''Yeah,'' Annabeth replied.

**Over the years, he'd helped me out several times.**

''So unfair,'' Jason huffed.

Thalia laughed at him. (Sorry for not mentioning her.)

**Unfortunately last summer I'd also fought his demigod son Luke, who'd been corrupted by the Titan Kronos,**

The room became colder.

**in a mortal smack-down for the fate of the world. Luke's death hadn't been my fault, but it still put a damper in my relationship with Hermes.**

''At least you were friends the god,''Jason said.

**I decided to start simple. ''Hi.****''**

**Hermes scanned the park as if he was afraid of being watched. I'm not sure why he bothered. Gods are usually invisible to mortals. Nobody** **else on the Great Lawn was paying attention to the delivery van.**

**Hermes glanced at Annabeth, then back at me. ''I didn't know the girl would be here. She'll have to swear to keep her mouth shut.''**

**Annabeth crossed her arms. ''The _girl _can hear you. And before I swear to anything, maybe you'd better tell us what's wrong.''**

**I don't think I've ever seen a god look so jittery. Hermes tucked a curl of gray hair behind his ear. His hands didn't seem to know what to do.**

**He leaned in and lowered his voice. ''I mean it girl. If word gets back to Athena, she'll never stop teasing me. She already thinks she's so much cleverer than I am.**

**''She is,'' Annabeth said. Of course, she's prejudiced.**

''What's _that _supposed to mean?'' Annabeth said angrily.

**Athena is her mom.**

**Hermes glared at her ''Promise. Before I explain the problem, both of you must promise to keep silent.''**

**Suddenly it dawned to me. ''Where's your staff?''**

**Hermes's**** eye twitched. He looked like he was about to cry.****  
**

**''Oh, gods,'' Annabeth said. ''You _lost _your staff?''**

**''I didn't lose it!'' Hermes snapped. ''It was stolen. And I wasn't asking for _your _help, girl!''**

''Why you akin' so cray cray?!" Leo said

**''Fine,'' she said. ''Solve your own problem. Come on, Percy. Let's get out of here.''**

**Hermes snarled. I realized I might have to break up a fight between an immortal god and my girlfriend, and I didn't want to be on either side if that.**

**A little background: Annabeth used to adventure with Hermes's son Luke. Over time, Annabeth developed a crush on Luke. As Annabeth got older, Luke developed feelings for her, too. Luke turned evil. Hermes blamed Annabeth for not preventing Luke from turning evil. Annabeth blamed Hermes for being a rotten dad and giving Luke the capacity to become evil in the first place. Luke died in the war. Hermes and Annabeth blamed each other.**

''Who with the what now?! Leo exclaimed.

Everyone else, but Annabeth, laughed at him.

**Confused?**

"YES!'' Leo shouted. "Very"

**Welcome to my world.**

**Anyway, I figured things would go badly if these two went nuclear, so I risked stepping between the. ''Annabeth, tell you what. This sounds important. Let me hear him out, and I'll meet you back at the picnic blanket, okay?**

**I gave her a smile that I hoped conveyed something like: _Hey, you know I'm on your side. Gods are such jerks! But what can you do?_**

''Not very convincing,'' Annabeth said.

**Probably my expression actually conveyed: _It's not my fault! Please do not kill me!_**

**Before she could protest or cause me bodily harm, ****I grabbed Hermes's arm. ''Let's step into your office.''**


	2. I meet Carter Kane, Blood of Pharaohs

**P 1.A goddess in my head**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

**Hello, Percy here. **For all of you who don't know me, I am a demigod son of Poseidon and am 17 years old. Oh yeah,almost forgot, I have a goddess in my head.

* * *

I was fighting a group of magicians on my way to Camp Half-Blood, a training place/home for demigods. Don't ask me how magicians found me because I don't know.** [I don't think they want to know Sadie!] **And somehow I ended up at the Rio Grande. "Hello,'' a voice said. "There is something that I need from you." The voice reminded me of Annabeth. I scowled, I shouldn't think about it in a time like this. "What do you want!'' yelled to nobody. **BOOM! **Something 20 feet tall that looked like a crocodile thing had emerged from the water. Oh my gods, its an misformed Oceanus. "Lovely Nephthys '' it boomed. "That form does not suit you". "Did you just call me "lovely?!" I asked/yelled. "Who the Hades is Nephthys?! I am, a voice said in my head. You need my power to defeat this god.** How?** Think similar and have the same motives as me. **O****kay.**

****My vision went ocean blue and a bunch of animals flocked to me. A _was _staff appeared in my hand. Pegasi and sea serpents out of nowhere.

**"ATTACK!''** I practically yelled. The pegasi started kicking the crocodile thing and the serpents were either spitting venom or biting him. I don't why but the thing started yelling." ** I AM SOBEK, GOD OF THE WATER! MY SWEAT CREATES THE RIVER!"**

"YEAH RIGHT!" I yelled, "That's Poseidon you idiot!''** "DIE, GOD-LING!" **


End file.
